Ever Enough?
by libbzyol
Summary: Raph stared out across the bustling city of New York, and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful city. The lights of each building shone high into the sky, and could even be seen from Casey's Grandma's house. Below, the beeping of car horns could be heard and the yellow taxi's which New York was famous for lined every avenue and every street in the Big Apple.


**Hey guys, libbzyol here. I was just listening to Ever Enough by A Rocket To The Moon (listen to it, I recommend it) and it inspired me to do this one shot fan fic of Raph and Mikey having a DMC on a rooftop, overlooking the beautiful city of New York. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_You see him as just another body__  
__Your indifference is cold at times__  
__A smile falls effortlessly from your face__  
__Oblivious to his constant attention__  
__Your actions do not go unnoticed__  
__He sees your changing sides__  
__Happy like a masquerade__  
__Sad and setting up a facade__  
__The indifference keeps him away__  
__No matter how much he wants to help__  
__Settling for a distant protection__  
__Others helping much more easily__  
__So for now he remains__  
__Your Silent Protector_

_-RynZelara_

Raph stared out across the bustling city of New York, and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful city. The lights of each building shone high into the sky, and could even be seen from Casey's Grandma's house. Below, the beeping of car horns could be heard and the yellow taxi's which New York was famous for lined every avenue and every street in the Big Apple. The only part of New York which was relatively dark was Central Park, where the green trees were so high Raph could see them from Ground Zero. Raph was stood at the top of the new building which commemorated the humans who were lost in the 9/11 attacks. His red bandana whipped the back of his neck in the wind, and even though the sun was going to rise in 20 minutes, Raphael Hamato could not pull himself away from the spectacle which was New York. Despite living in the big apple for his entire life, only now was he seeing the true beauty the city had to offer. Normally, on a night like this he would be chasing his annoying goofball of a brother across endless rooftops, and trying to catch him before he got himself into trouble, but no, not tonight. His brothers didn't even know he was up here. He then strapped himself up with his parachute, and jumped off the top of ground zero, aiming for some apartment blocks about 100ft below. He safely landed on the blocks with the lightest tapping sound. He was of course a ninja, and he did not want to wake anyone up, for them to come up here and try to dissect him. Raph sighed. He had always wanted to visit Times Square, and ride bikes in Central Park, but he knew that would never happen.

"You look like you've just seen a unicorn with rainbow rings." A voice piped up behind him. Raph sharply turned around to see his youngest brother, Michaelangelo.

"What you doing up here bro, its dawn in 10 minutes." Raph asked his brother, as he looked into Mikey's eyes. He could see only innocence and purity in his baby brother's eyes.

"Well I came to find you; I wanted to ask you something." Mikey stared back into his brother's eyes, before going to sit on the ledge of the apartment building, looking out over the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Raph stated, and came and sat next to Mikey. When he looked back at his brother, he realised that Mikey was lost in the stunning backdrop of New York City. Mikey sensed his brother looking at him, so he snapped out of it and directed his gaze at Raph.

"Raph, bro, is what we do ever enough?" Mikey asked, as he looked back onto the nearly silent city, as dawn was beginning to break "You know, fighting the evil people of this world, like The Shredder. I mean every day we fight the Foot, or the Purple Dragons, but does it actually do anything? We exist why? To protect the city? To protect the innocent? Or just because we are walking accidents. Our existence was an accident, why are we doing what we are doing? For all that its worth, is it worth it? We seem like we are doing these things for the greater good, but are we really?" Mikey gazed back with glassy eyes at the sun rising over the top of the skyline in the distance. "Is what we do ever truly enough?" Raph sighed. Mikey did have a point of course, but Raph wished Mikey had never brought it up. He turned his brother round to face him, and when he did, he just saw it in his eyes. Mikey doubted himself, and felt like he was doing these things with no impact for the greater good. Raphael knew that Mikey was all about the greater good. Sometimes, that's all he cared about. Even though Mikey was annoying, and lazy and easy going, he was always lost in thoughts of saving his loved ones, his city, and his family. Mikey was so innocent, yet Raph knew there was something deeper to the baby bro than everyone thought. Michaelangelo was one truly remarkable turtle, and was the golden heart of the family. Without him, things wouldn't be the same. He kept everyone's feet on the ground, stopped Leo and Raph's endless fights, and brightened the mood with his innocence. Yes, there was something more to Mikey than is put on.

"Mikey, look at me." Raph muttered to his brother softly, who turned to gaze the red clad turtle in the eyes with a look of self doubt and purity. "We do the things we do because we all believe in the greater good. Without us, what would this city have come to by now? Remember when the city was at war? We helped put a stop to that war, even though I didn't like it, we still did it. We stopped the city being taken over by thugs and ninjas, and stopped innocent blood being spilled. I think that is a fantastic achievement. We stopped The Shredder from enslaving the entire universe, and beat him literally to his knees more times than I can count. We saved April from Baxter Stockman, and we saved Casey Jones from himself. "Raph looked away from his brother and into the sunrise. "What we do we do for a reason. We despise evil, and we love the city we live in. We are the silent protectors of this city, this country, this world, and even this universe. If you think about all we have accomplished together, doesn't that make everything worth it? Everything we do is enough Michaelangelo, and don't think for one second that it isn't. I don't know about you, but I believe in fate. Fate is what caused that kid to drop us down that sewer when we were babies. Fate was what caused the canister to break on top of us. Fate is what caused us to meet our Father. Fate is what governs our lives, because fate has hindsight into our futures that we will never have. I guess what I'm trying to say is" Raph stopped for a minute and gazed back into the crystal blue eyes of his baby brother, who was desperately trying to take in everything. Raph let Mikey soak everything up that he just said, before continuing. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything we do we do for a reason. We do everything for the greater good Mikey, and don't you forget it Turtle Titan." Mikey beamed at Raph and they both hugged each other tightly on that rooftop for at least 10 minutes. Whilst they were hugging, gazing into space, the world slowed down and Time just stopped. "Come on shell head, it's time to get moving. We are the silent protectors of this universe, and we cannot be seen, otherwise we will no longer be able to fight for the greater good." Raph stood up and held out his hand for Mikey to take. For a second there, as Mikey gazed up at him, Raph swore he could see Mikey's soul glistening with hope. Mikey took Raph's hand, and they ran back to the sewers together.

The silent protectors of New York City were gone just like that.


End file.
